Survival
by Alpha Andrew
Summary: In a hostile environment, it's survival of the fittest. But it all depends on who's the smartest as well, not just brute strength. But this wolf is different. He has a dark secret that he has hidden, until now.. Will he be able to control himself? Read to find out. Rated T for violence


**Fight for survival**

**A/N hello everyone, it's me. Andrew, I hope you guys are having a good day and if not I'm sorry, anyway. I have been not active lately because well I've been dealing with school and other things... Other.. Sad. Things. But those aren't important, this is. So here is this to tide you guys over till the new hilltop (hopefully out October 31st) it was going to be a one shot but I changed that idea. Anyway. Go ahead and read guys, see ya at the bottom.**

A medium sized yet muscular jet black wolf slowly stalked through the barren and desolate area, with fresh frost on the ground crunching under his paw as he swiftly and precisely moved through the dead field that seemed to go on forever. The sun was just coming up and casting it's warm, blinding,and cheerful rays across the land, and it heated his cold, snow covered fur, giving him a warm feeling inside. Raising his head, he then sniffed the air. He could smell the illustrious and pungent scent of fresh flowers and new leaves off in the distance which could only mean one thing, spring was here.

He darted his eyes around his field of view searching throughly and carefully for anything that could pose a threat to him or any potential food. His mouth watered at the thought of food, he hadn't eaten in what felt like forever in though it could only be a day at the most, the sun continues to climb higher into the tranquil and cloudless sky, cascading warm, golden rays of heat and light across the frozen but warming land. Today was going to be a warm and hopefully calm day. Once he had finished sweeping the frostbitten landscape he continued to walk, keeping his snow covered body down low to keep himself from being detected from a distance by anything that would seek to pick a fight.

His nose twitched as he smelled the sweet air that had a cold sting to it, as he breathed our he saw his breath condense and turn to a vapour right in front of his eyes. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the minute, he had to allow the warm dark embrace engulf him and allow him to fade away temporarily and then he would come back a rejuvenated and strong wolf. As he was he was slower and sluggish compared to usual which made it dangerous for him to be in such a hostile environment.

He pushed the thoughts far into the deep and untapped corners of his brain. His ears perk suddenly when he hears something rustling the dry leaves on a tree somewhere nearby, he turns his head and sees a somewhat large forested area with snow covered and brittle trees lining the front of it and all inside it. He arched his body slightly to minimize the amount of sound he would make. At this point anything would do for food, a deer, a caribou, a bear, another wolf or even a tiny little bird would do for now. He creeped inside the small forest, slinking around the cold tree trunks and stepping on the fluffy snow. As he walked his eyes trained on a small deer standing in a small clearing with no sign of protectors, his tongue hung out of his mouth at the mere sight of food let alone getting it into his mouth, he could taste it now. The warm blood trickling down his throat as he tore the meat off of the bone, chewing the chunks and swallowing the succulent, tender, juicy meat as he chews. He shook his head to break himself out of the trance he was just in, he needed to catch the food before he can fantasize about it or think about eating it or else his head would explode.

He licked his lips and curled them back to show his teeth slightly and began to move closer to the small deer, making sure he was low enough to the ground that he wouldn't make as much noise as normal. It didn't help that his paws crunched the snow underneath them with every step, the cold feeling on his paw pads was extremely hard to deal with and he would kill to be standing on some warm mud or something else. He took a deep breath and focused, blocking everything in his mind out except for his five senses, he kept his ears high, eyes trained on the deer and body low. After a few minutes of slowly slinking and swivelling around the area to make his way closer to the deer without making too much noise he was in a bush near the deer and close enough to pounce on it and drag it back in quickly.

He bares his teeth and digs his claws into the earth, pushing himself forward and into the air, propelling him toward the deer and feeling the wind hitting his body and teeth. As the deer raises it's head giving him more access he opens his mouth and lands on top of the deer, hearing bone crunch and snap as he lands followed by a strange sound of extreme pain and agony erupting from the deer. He quickly biting down on it before it could make any more noise and as he feels the blood trickle into his mouth he feels a wave of pleasure through his body and he begins to drink it as it flows down, he bites down harder and rips off the chunk of meat, chewing the meat hardly and swallowing it almost whole. When he finishes swallowing his lips twist into a sort of crooked smile and he clamps his muscular jaws down on the neck of the deer, the bone crunching from the force and he pulls it slowly into the bush.

Once he has the body fully into the bush he begins to rip apart the carcass at a extremely quick speed, barely chewing it and swallowing it as soon as his throat would allows it which resulted in a few times where he nearly choked on the meat and started hacking and ended up spitting it back up. But of course he didn't learn his lesson and took the meat back into his mouth and chewed it a little more and then swallowed it. After a while of viciously chewing the carcass he was full and content and as he looked down at the mangled carcass, the crimson blood staining the ground and the now cold flesh. Bone was sticking out of the parts eaten the most and he could see the squishy, gooey, slippery organs in between it's rib cage. He smiles and gripped his jaws on one of the bones on the rib cage and pulled, hearing a slight crack but nothing coming off. He grates his teeth against of it and wrenches it off the rest of the rub cage, smiling and gnawing on the bone.

As he gnawed on it he could feel a satisfied feeling deep in his stomach and he felt like he had eaten more then he ever had before. His stomach rumbled contently as he swiped his eyes across the area scanning for any enemies or predators nearby. He could see none sticking out of the barren and frozen wasteland but he had a feeling that he wasn't completely out of the woods yet, hell he was sitting in the middle of the woods right now. His ears perked as he hear a loud bang coming from some distance away, he turned his head towards the area where he heard it and could see birds flying off of the trees and he could also hear some roaring and yelling from the direction. Normally he would have headed away from the area but he was taken over by naive curiosity and interest so he began to slowly move through the woods towards the sounds. As he moved closer he caught sight of a large brown bear with blood coming out of it's left back leg causing it to move slower.

He also saw a human running away from the bear with a gun in his hand, he bared his teeth at the human, he had some unpleasant experiences with humans. Those experiences weren't important right now though, he pushed the memories out of his head and keeps his eyes focused on the scene unfolding in front of him. Although he knew the human could easily be killed by the bear the human could just as easily turn around and shoot the bear in the head. Which would happen first he would have to find out. As he thought about the outcome he heard a scream of pain and he looked up to see that the bear was able to strike the hunter with it's claws once, injuring the hunters leg and evening the playing field a little but more. As the humans blood flowed down his leg and stained the ground it made a sudden urge to kill grow inside him. The blood was like a key to a long lost lock in his head. He could feel something of another personality within him taking over. He could practically feel his emotions being boiled down and concentrated into it's rawest form and then added together to create one giant mess of emotions, it felt like his blood was boiling inside him.

He had felt this few times before. All the times it was a life or death situation and it ended with multiple dead bodies... All he knew it couldn't happen again, he dug his claws into the ground trying his hardest to control himself. His heard was practically beating so hard to push out of his chest and he could hear his breathing was heavy and laboured. Would he be able to stop himself this time? He honestly wasn't sure what the fate of the creatures around him and possibly himself would be.

**A/N how was that? Good? I had been working on this for a month or so and I was planning on using it for my LA class next term (language for those of you who don't know, just making sure) but due to the subject matter I couldn't resist bringing it here, I knew you guys would like it and I knew you guys would probably give me a good opinion on it, plus I needed to get something out that was actually new. Well, see y'all later.**


End file.
